sharinganlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is a missing-nin from Konohagakure and the main protagonist of the series. He is also the leader of Taka, which consists of Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo. Appearance Sasuke has onyx eyes, fair skin, and straight jet black hair. His hairstyle is pretty much consistent throughout the series with spiky hair on the middle to the back of his head and medium bangs on the front part. After defecting from his village, Sasuke wears dark blue pants and a blueish-white shirt, a blue cloth hanging from his upper stomach to his knees and a purple rope wrapped around his waist in which he carries his sword. His appearance is always considered handsome as he has many female characters infatuated with him throughout the series. When Sasuke was a genin, his clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, along with white shorts. In The Last: Naruto the Movie Sasuke is at the age of 19, he wears a sash that is wrapped multiple times around his head, which ties his usually spiky hair down. He now wears a black high-collared shirt. He also wears a tattered poncho with a hood that covers the majority of his upper and lower body. Sasuke is also noticeably wearing three necklaces over top of his poncho. His ankles are wrapped in bandages that wrap all the way around his open-toed sandals. He also wields his sword, which he conceals under the poncho. His left eye also contains six tomoe with a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball. Abilities Nature Transformation As a recognised member of the Uchiha, Sasuke has great proficiency in Fire Release. He can produce a huge massive fireball that is able to take on five Iwagakure shinobi. Sasuke has a natural affinity for Lightning Release. Sasuke is able to use the Chidori, a lightning technique that is able to strike through most obstacles and severely injure targets. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sasuke is one of select members of the Uchiha clan to awaken this Kekkei Genkai. This dōjutsu grants Sasuke multiple enhanced visual powers such as casting genjutsu, allowing him to deceive opponents. Plot Sasuke Uchiha!! In an unknown location, Sasuke and his team-mates encounter a gang of Iwagakure shinobi. As the shinobi attack the team, Sasuke counters their attack with a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. While basking in his victory, Sasuke accidently catches his hair on fire which he has not noticed. Suigetsu then proceeds to put out the flames. As a result to putting out the flames, Sasuke's hair becomes an afro which makes one of the Iwagakure shinobi laugh. This makes Sasuke angry and reacts by attacking him with Chidori. He then asked if the ninja has encountered his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. The ninja asked why would Sasuke want to kill his brother. Suigetsu answers by saying that Itachi erased his backup data on a game they played in the past. Sasuke responds by saying that that was not the reason. He then introduces his team, Taka, in a pose. The team then eats at a restaurant, but Sasuke is seen not eating by Suigetsu. He responds by saying, "don't underestimate the Uchiha." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Missing-nin